


For My Player Two

by Michaelinthebathroomeatingsourcream



Series: BE MORE FUCKING CHILL SHIT FOR THE WHOLE FAM FUCKERS [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Friends Supporting Friends, Love Confessions, M/M, No Angst, gays bein gay, im not telling you anything else cause spoilers, just fluff, trans! michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelinthebathroomeatingsourcream/pseuds/Michaelinthebathroomeatingsourcream
Summary: All you have to know is that's it's gay





	For My Player Two

**Author's Note:**

> Help me- Jeremy   
> I still need Mountain Dew Red- Rich   
> Soccer mom- Christine   
> Cover girl-Chloe   
> A brook- brook   
> The smartest guy on the football team- Jake   
> Jenna marbles- Jenna

Jeremy was freaking out. Michael's birthday was tomorrow and he had no clue what he was getting him. This should be easy (Michael had been his best friend for 12 years), but ever since Jeremy had realized his feelings for his friend everything was so fucking complicate with Michael. Before Jeremy's realization Michael was the only one he could act chill around, but now he couldn't get a sentence out without stuttering and blushing like a fool. So after two hours of trying to figure it out himself he decided to call in the council. And by council I mean Christine, Brooke, Chloe, Jenna, Jake, and Rich. 

*Help me has joined the chat "Operation get Jeremy and Michael together"* 

Help me: GUYS HELP IM HAVING A MICHAEL PROBLEM!!!

I still need Mountain Dew Red: IM ON MY WAY BRO!!!

Soccer mom: IM COMING JEREMY! 

Covergirl: Brooke and I are on our way 

A brook: Yeah we'll be there in like ten so don't freak out 

The smartest guy on the football team: I changed my jogging route so I'll be there in like ten seconds

Jenna Marbles: SHIT HOLD ON I JUST GOT OUT OF THE SHOWER

True to his word ten seconds later (actually more like two minutes) Jake was standing at his front door. Then Rich. Then Christine. Then Brooke and Chloe. And finally Jenna, who's hair was dripping wet. 

"So what's the emergency?" Chloe asked as they moved to Jeremy's living room. 

"He probably doesn't know what to get Michael for his birthday, and he doesn't want it to be just a normal everyday birthday gift he wants it to be really special and show Michael how much he loves and appreciates him." Jenna said as she began raiding the fridge for Capri suns. Jeremy's jaw drop from how spot on she was. 

"Gift giving during this time is always the worst so I feel you man." Jake said. 

"Agreed." Chloe, Brooke, and Rich said together. 

"So we need to help you figure out an amazing present and help you win his heart over." Christine said. Jeremy nodded his head. "Even though you already have it." Jeremy shot her a look that said 'Chris I know he doesn't feel the same way so don't even try to get my hopes up'. 

"Okay what about writing him a letter telling him how you feel?" Jenna suggested. 

"I did write him one..." Jeremy's friends perked up at the news. "And then I tore it up and flushed it." Disappointment ran across everyone's features. 

"Okay... What about writing him a poem?" Christine offered. Jeremy made a face. 

"No offense Chris but I think the only person that would work on is you." Rich said. 

"It's romantic!" Christine exclaimed. 

"No it's just creepy." Brooke confirmed. Christine looked between her friend but they all nodded in a agreement with Brooke. 

"Oh c'mon!" She yelled as she fell against her seat and pouted. 

"What about writing him a song?" Jenna said as she threw each of them a Capri sun. 

"He does like music." Chloe said. 

"Yeah but I'm shit at writing." Jeremy said. 

"Shit you're right." She replied. After about ten minutes of silence Jeremy was about to throw in the towel and throw himself off a bridge, then Rich let out a loud yell and jumped up scaring everyone. 

"What the fuck Rich!" They all yelled. 

"I got it!" He shouted. "Make him a mixtape!" 

"What that's a-" Jeremy begun but Rich cut him off. 

"It's a great idea!" He exclaimed. "I know Michael makes you those mixtapes all the time-" 

"How do you know that?" 

"Because you left them lying around your room one time." Jake said. Jeremy blushed. 

"So what would be better than giving him one!" 

"I like it!" Christine said. 

"Yeah you can put songs that show how you feel about him!" Brooke suggested. 

"And we'll help you write a letter that goes with it!" Jenna added. 

"You should also put some candy in there. This is all good but candy seals the deal." Chloe stated. 

"This... Might actually work." Jeremy looked at all of his friends. 

"Might? It will work!" Rich shouted. 

"Okay..." Jeremy smiled. "Okay! Let's get to work!" 

"I'll get the the candy!" Jenna exclaimed. 

"I'll design the cover for the CD!" Brooke squealed. 

"Me and Jake can help you with the letter." Chloe said. 

"And Rich and I can help you pick songs." Christine said. 

"Watch out Michael because you're about to get the best birthday gift of you life!" Rich exclaimed. 

"Yeah!" The others replied. 

*** 

"Thanks for coming you guys!" Michael said as he walked his friends to the door. For the first time since the 5th grade people to celebrate his birthday with. It was nice. It was a small party where they played games, got high and drunk, ate cake and other junk food, and Michael opening presents. And it turns out his new friends were some of the best gift givers in the world. 

Jenna got him a pair of weed heelies to match with her own. Chloe had gotten him a tee shirt that said "I'm gay deal with it bitches" in rainbow letters. Brooke got him just a bag full of candy (bless her). Rich had gotten him a weed underwear set, boxers, socks, and binder (Michael had no idea how he found that), which made Jeremy laugh so hard that he almost pissed his pants. Christine got him three books she had read which featured gay, poc, or both main characters that she thought he would like (Aristotle and Dante discover the secrets of the universe, Simon vs the Homo Sapiens agenda, and The Sun is Also a Star). Jake got him a GameCube with like all his favorite games with it. And Jeremy...

Well he had no clue what Jeremy had got him. When his best friend had handed him his own gift he had told him to wait until they all left to open it, and then he turned bright red and wouldn't look Michael in the eyes the rest of the night. Which made Michael extremely curious to what the present was. What was in it that it made him so embarrassed to the point he wouldn't let Michael open it in front of him? Throughout the night Michael tired to figure out what it was. 

Maybe it was underwear? But Rich got him a pair and he didn't seem fazed. Maybe it was condoms like Michael got him last year as joke gift? Or maybe whatever was in that box was something that said Jeremy liked him as more than a- No. He couldn't get his hopes like that. That would only make him feel bad if it wasn't anything even remotely suggesting that Jeremy liked him like Michael liked him. But still that hope was there. 

As soon as Michael closed the door behind him he ran back down stairs to open Jeremy's present. He had to climb over all the trash to get to it but he did it! He sat down on his bed holding the red box and took a deep breath. He was suddenly extremely nervous. 

"Chill Michael" He whispered to himself. "This is your best friend there no need to freak out." Yeah the best friend that he's had a crush on since the 7th grade and been madly in love since freshmen year. "You can do this." He said and then opened it. 

In it was a bunch of candy, a letter that said 'Open After' on the envelope, and CD case. Michael picked the CD and laughed when he saw the cover. It was a drawing (that was obviously drawn by Brooke) of him and Jeremy on their respective bean bags and said for my player two at the top. He turned it over and opened it, but there was no track list on it. He guessed that made sense because the mixtapes that Michael had made for Jeremy never had them. He liked to surprised him. 

Michael jumped off the bed and walked over to his stereo. He popped out the disk and put it in. Silence. Silence. Silence. And then... 

"WOO!" The singer yelled, and Michael laughed so hard that he almost peed his pants. As soon as he recovered he picked up a pen and paper and wrote down the song. 

Track 1: I Wanna Dance with Sombody by Whitney Houston

He threw them back to his bed and began to dance and sing around his room. Back in 5th grade him and Jeremy went through a major Whitney Houston phase and this was their jam. They had actually recorded a their very own music video for this song and Michael threatened Jeremy all the time with showing it. As the song faded into silence Michael fell on his. He probably should clean why he listened. He should probably... The next song began. Michael Mell's heart stopped. 

He knew this song. The familiar beat. The voice of the singer. 

"Holy shit." He quickly grabbed the pen and paper again and jotted it down. 

Track 2: Wild by Troye Sivan.

There was no way Jeremy had made this as a romantic gesture. Right? There was no way he felt the same he did. Right? There was no way Jeremy loved him. Right? There was- the song ended and faded to silence. Michael stayed on his bed and let the next song play. 

***

*one hour later* 

The mixtape had finished. Michael hadn't moved. He had just sat and write down the songs.

Track 3: Digital Love by Daft Funk 

Track 4: Scene one- James Dean & Audrey Hepburn by Sleeping with Sirens 

Track 5: Tear in my Heart by Twenty One Pilots

Track 6: Heart Like Yours by Willamette Stone 

Track 7: Absolutely Smitten by dodie 

Track 8: Dive by Ed Sheeran 

Track 9: Bitter and the Sweetness by The Ready Set 

Track 10: Hold Each Other by A Great Big World

Track 11: I Think I'm In Love by Kat Dahila 

Track 12: Guillotine by Jon Bellion 

Track 13: for him. by Troye Sivan 

Track 14: Little things by One Direction 

Track 15: Sidekick by walk WALK THE MOON

Track 16: Sweater Weather the Kurt Hugo version

Track 17: Don't wait by Joey Graceffa 

Track 18: Teenager In Love by Neon Trees 

Track 19: Hit & Run by Hayley Kiyoko

Track 20: Can't Help Falling In Love by Haley Reinhart 

20 songs. All of them love songs. All of them personally chosen by Jeremy. All of them for him. Michael wasn't sure when he started crying (probably around track 6) but he was. Michael was still in denial. There was no way Jeremy liked him like that. This was all a cruel joke. 

But Jeremy would never do something that awful and mean to him. So what other answer was there? He was about to call Jeremy and demand him to explain but then he remembered the letter. He quickly ripped open the letter. 

Dear Michael, 

So I assume you've listened to the mixtape now and you're probably freaking out so let me just get this out. I like you. No, I love you. I think I've been in love with you for awhile but didn't realize it till here recently. And I know it's love because it different than any crush I've ever had. It's love because I want to be with you at all times and it drives me crazy when I'm not. I know it's love because all I can think about is how happy you make me and how much I want to make you feel the same way. I know it's love because I've never wanted to kiss someone this much before. Bottom line is I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. 

Sincerely, Me. 

P.S. Will you go out with me? 

Michael put down the letter. He was crying even harder now. Jeremy loved him. Jeremy loved him. Holy shit Jeremy was in loved with him. Michael got, threw his shoes on, and ran out the door. Jeremy loved him. And he had to tell that he loved him too. 

***

*Bang* 

*Bang* 

*Bang* 

Jeremy shot up in bed. He looked at the clock and saw that it read 3:00 am. He had finally just gotten to sleep like thirty minutes ago and now something decided to wake him up. He was about to ignore it and go back to sleep when it happened again. 

*Bang*

Jeremy groaned, got up out of his bed, and walked to the window. He opened it to see Michael standing outside. Jeremy's heart sped up, which was a normal thing now when he was around his best friend. As Michael climbed through the window Jeremy remembered what time it was.

"Michael what the fuck are you doing here? It's three in the-" Michael cut him off by grabbing the front of he's tee shirt and crashing their lips together. It took a second for Jeremy to register what was happening but when he did he thought he was going to explode. Holy shit Michael was kissing him.

Jeremy's arms instinctively went around Michael's neck and began moving lips against his. The kiss wasn't like any he had before. It wasn't like with Brooke where it felt forced. Or like Chloe where it felt wrong. Or like Christine where it felt sweet but not at all what he had imagined. 

This felt like fitting two puzzle pieces together. Like it was always meant to be. Like no matter what they did they would always end up this way. This felt like fate. This felt like love. 

Sadly though they eventually had to pull away for air. 

"Woah..." Jeremy breathed out. 

"Yeah..." Michael agreed, then a huge grin grew on his face. "I opened your present." Jeremy knew he was blushing extremely hard at the moment. 

"Wha- t did yo-u think?" He asked nervously. 

"I loved it." Michael said taking Jeremy's hand in his. "And I love you." The taller boy felt his heart shoot up into his throat. "I've liked you since 7th grade but I've known that I'm in love with you since freshmen year."

Oh god, Jeremy was going to start crying. Michael loved him. Michael loved him. *Michael loved him*. Shit he owed everyone else in the group twenty dollars. 

"Please say something before I freak out." Michael said snapping Jeremy out of his thoughts. Jeremy looked at his best friend, then cupped both hand on his cheeks and kissed him again. This kiss was more gentle but still felt the same. 

Once they pulled away again Jeremy wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and held him tightly. He could of stayed like that for forever. 

"I love you." Jeremy whispered. "I love you so much Michael." He could feel Michael smiling against his neck. 

"Fucking rad bro." He whispered. Jeremy laughed, because that was the most Michael thing he could of said and it just made Jeremy love him even more. 

"What was your favorite song?" Michael chuckled. 

"I Wanna Dance with Somebody, duh." Jeremy grin grew wider. 

"I thought so. Hey Michael?" 

"Yeah Jer?" 

"Why did you come to my house at three in the morning? You could of waited till tomorrow." Michael shrugged. 

"It was kind of a spur of the moment thing." 

"You're crazy." 

"Crazy for you." 

"Nerd." 

"Dork." 

"Geek." 

"Babe." Jeremy felt himself flush even more (he was sure looked like a tomato at this point). "Oh by the way I will go out with you." Jeremy unlatched himself. 

"Wait?! Really?!" He exclaimed. Michael just rolled his eyes. 

"Dude we just confessed of love for each other and you're shocked that I would to go on a date with you?" Jeremy pouted. 

"Don't judge me this has been an eventful night." 

"You're lucky you're cute." Michael whispered as pressed a kiss onto Jeremy's nose. 

"Well... Not as cute as you." Jeremy whispered back. Michael rolled his eyes again but Jeremy could see his blush in the dark. 

*** 

*private message to I still need Mountain Dew Red* 

Help me: so... 

Help me: the mixtape idea was genius 

Help me: and worked excellently

Help me: so thanks! 

I still need Mountain Dew Red: WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WORKED?!?!

I still need Mountain Dew Red: ARE YOU AND MICHAEL DATING NOW?!?! 

I still need Mountain Dew Red: JEREMY YOU BITCH YOU BETTER FUCKING ANSWER ME!!! 

I still need Mountain Dew Red: JEREMY!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have the mixtape on Spotify it is under the title for my player two so yeah if ya wanna hit that up you can! I've wanted to write this ever since I joined the fandom and now I've finished it and I'm actually pretty proud of it


End file.
